


Право на удовольствие

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Inspection, Interrogation, Miranda Warning, Office, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: К чему приводит недосып в сочетании с еще одним "недо-"...





	Право на удовольствие

Я бы не попала сюда, если бы не хотела этого.

Я знаю точно. Я мечтала оказаться здесь, ночью, в комнате допроса, освещенной единственной лампой в центре потолка. Я смиренно сижу на стуле, выпрямив спину и положив руки в оковах на стол. Дверь открывается, и входит мужчина в черной форме и фуражке с блестящей эмблемой. Я нервно сглатываю, когда вижу его. У него светлые волосы, здоровый цвет лица, квадратный подбородок, симметричные черты и голубые глаза. Идеальный американец. Можно было бы подумать, что его наверняка каким-нибудь Джеймсом или Джоном зовут, но нет, он Йохан Адамс. Он садится напротив, и я улавливаю умеренный, но ощутимый аромат его одеколона.

— Напоминаю, — слышу я низкий голос моего визави, — что Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде…

Пока он говорит, я смотрю на него, не моргая. Он — олицетворение власти здесь и сейчас, в каждом его движении ощущается превосходство и неведомая сила. Я даже не пыталась скрыться.

— Вы понимаете свои права?

— Да, конечно… — рассеянно киваю я, опустив взгляд на его мускулистые руки. Я уверена, что в этот момент мои зрачки расширены, и они остались бы такими даже при хорошем освещении.

Я соглашаюсь на допрос. По существу, мне и рассказывать нечего, а значит, молчать тоже не о чем. Йохан задает мне стандартные вопросы, и я честно отвечаю на всё. Имя, возраст, место проживания, работы и так далее.

— И что вас побудило к подобного рода действиям? — задает он очередной вопрос.

— Попытка выразить протест?.. — отвечаю я так, будто сомневаюсь в собственных словах. Действительно, ведь мной вовсе не протест движет, а, напротив, странное желание покориться.

Он хмыкает и, качая головой, пишет что-то на бумаге.

— Вы же понимаете, как это глупо было.

Я с глубокомысленным видом киваю ему.

— И знаете, похоже было, будто вы специально нарывались на полицию. — Он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня. А я задерживаюсь взглядом на его губах, его чувственных губах правильной формы, и мое дыхание становится прерывистым. Страх перед вышестоящим и восхищение во мне смешиваются и сливаются в зарождающееся возбуждение.

_Да, я и правда хотела быть пойманной. Конкретно им._

— Впрочем, — продолжает Йохан, — вы до сих пор ни разу не привлекались к уголовной ответственности, и ни пострадавших, ни серьезного ущерба от вашей выходки не было. Возможно, еще легко отделаетесь.

Я не знаю, что ответить, и продолжаю молчать. Я хочу положить руки на колени и уже почти делаю это, но, смутившись под взглядом Йохана, разочарованно опускаю их на стол. Йохан хмурится и говорит:

— Я должен вас обыскать.

Он поднимается из-за стола и подходит ко мне.

— Но разве вы это уже не делали? — растерянно спрашиваю я. Йохан встает со спины, наклоняется надо мной и расстегивает наручники. От его прикосновений к рукам и ощущения его присутствия совсем рядом мое сердцебиение учащается.

— Так положено, — категорично заявляет он и отводит меня к стене. — Встаньте ко мне спиной.

Я повинуюсь. Я прижимаюсь к стене. По бокам комнаты свет единственной лампы переходит в серую тьму, и я частично оказываюсь в ней.

Йохан проверяет все мои многочисленные карманы на брюках и куртке. Я не смею даже дрогнуть, и когда он вдруг ненароком прижимается ко мне, протянув руку к одному из карманов, мне становится жарко.

— Теперь лицом ко мне, — приказывает он. Я разворачиваюсь и тут же встречаюсь с его кристальными голубыми глазами. Я страшно волнуюсь. Он вновь начинает обыскивать меня, но теперь его действия кажутся бесцельными, будто ничего он уже не ищет. Я отчетливо чувствую, как его руки касаются моих бедер, талии и груди, и не могу найти в себе силы отвести взгляд. Он словно смотрит прямиком в мой разум, и ничто не может скрыться от него. От мысли, что он, возможно, знает, о чем я думаю, мне становится немного стыдно и в то же время сладостно; ведь я хочу, чтобы он знал это. Хочу, чтобы понял и исполнил мое желание.  
Наш с ним зрительный контакт длится почти вечность, и за эту вечность хаотичные ощупывания приобретают вполне определенный характер. Рука Йохана оказывается на моей груди, и он задумчиво хмыкает.

— Быстро бьется… — тихо говорит он, все так же не отрывая глаз от меня. — Волнуетесь, значит? Скрываете что-то?

— Н-нет… — мотаю я головой; мои глаза расширяются.

— Уверены? — его голос напоминает низкое утробное мурлыканье.

— Да… — Это всё, на что меня хватает. Ладонь поворачивается и медленно съезжает с груди вниз по телу и, наткнувшись на резинку штанов, проскальзывает внутрь.

Меня словно ударяет током в этот момент; я загораюсь изнутри еще сильнее. Тем временем он, прижимая мое запястье к стене другой рукой, нежно проводит рукой по лобку и пробирается ниже. Его пальцы, приятные и горячие, едва задевают головку клитора, от чего я слегка вздрагиваю, и ложатся на мои чувствительные точки около входа во влагалище; стоит только пошевелить — и я уже не смогу сдерживаться. Но Йохан, явно нарочно дразня меня, ничего не делает и вкрадчиво шепчет:

— Неправда.

В один момент он вытаскивает ладонь, заставляя меня сдавленно ахнуть, и показательно облизывает свои пальцы по отдельности. Затем он прижимает вторую мою руку к стене, не жестко, но уверенно и властно, и, наклонившись к моему уху, тихо мурлычет:

— Придется мне вас тщательнее осмотреть, по всей строгости. Вам нужно раздеться.

— Полностью? — удивленно спрашиваю я, покраснев при этом. Йохан неожиданно легко кусает меня за мочку уха, на что я ойкаю в ответ, и выдыхает:

— Ну разумеется.

После этого он отпускает меня и, слегка отстранившись, скрещивает руки и смотрит за мной. Я, постояв в нерешительности несколько секунд, скидываю с себя куртку. Затем я начинаю стягивать свою черную футболку, а потом и штаны с кучей карманов. Ткань скользит по моей коже, даря мне приятные именно в этот момент ощущения — в ином случае, не находись я здесь с Йоханом и не будь я возбуждена, раздевание не было бы ничем, кроме раздевания.

Но сейчас это — мое откровение перед ним, перед его кристальным, смотрящим насквозь взглядом. Я расстегиваю лифчик и, позволив ему просто упасть на пол, немного медленнее, чем остальную одежду, стягиваю уже успевшую стать влажной нижнюю часть белья. Я показываю Йохану свое тело без стыда, испытывая какое-то эксгибиционистское удовольствие от того, как он может рассмотреть меня абсолютно всю, с головы до ног. Я нисколько не беспокоюсь о других возможных присутствующих в участке — меня даже заводит мысль, что кто-то может открыть дверь и увидеть нас. По телу пробегает холодок от обнажения, но скоро я об этом забываю, так как Йохан подходит ко мне и, заключив в объятия, осторожно и неторопливо целует меня в губы, лишь слегка просунув язык в рот.

Его большие и сильные руки блуждают по моему телу, поглаживают грудь, спину и ягодицы, а я обнимаю его и судорожно вцепляюсь в рубашку — я начинаю сходить с ума. Он снова целует меня, но уже более властно и глубоко, делая меня горячей, мягкой и податливой в своих руках. Мы с ним передвигаемся прочь от стены без разрыва объятий, и я усаживаюсь на стол, раздвинув ноги. Йохан спускается губами к моей шее и с горячим дыханием и нежными прикосновениями оставляет там влажные следы. Я тем временем отпускаю его спину и тянусь к пуговицам на рубашке. Моему взору вскоре приоткрывается его тело, и он становится похож на этих полуобнаженных накачанных парней из рекламы. Йохан прекращает поцелуи и с любопытством смотрит на меня; я вижу его блестящие глаза и покрасневшие припухлые губы, и эти мелочи кажутся мне совершенными. Я полностью кладу ладонь на его широкую рельефную грудь, практически лишенную волос, и провожу немного вниз, но Йохан говорит:

— У вас нет полномочий для совершения этого действия, мисс…

И, мягко убрав мою руку в сторону, он оставляет меня на миг в разочаровании — но только на миг. В следующую же секунду он резко спускается уже намного ниже шеи; мои ноги оказываются на его плечах, а он сам держит меня за бедра. Я чувствую его теплый, мягкий и мокрый язык и, содрогаясь, ложусь спиной на стол. Он размеренно движется по моим половым губам пару раз сначала вверх, а потом вниз, и затем язык, тщательно очертив каждый изгиб и опоясав головку клитора, пробегает зигзагом до влагалища, от чего я невольно выгибаюсь и издаю стон. Йохан чередует быстрые и медленные, осторожные и дерзкие движения, рисует круги и бесконечности, одновременно сжимая в руках мои бедра и лаская их, и делает это столь умело, что я буквально плавлюсь; я вижу его светлую макушку и отчего-то хочу душить его ногами. Я извиваюсь, брыкаюсь, истекаю все сильнее и сильнее, я забываю, как вдохнуть и как выдохнуть. Я лишь прошу его:

— Еще!..

И, скрестив ноги на его шее, подталкиваю его к себе.

_Он — мой закон, моя власть, мое сильнейшее влечение._

Йохан продолжает свое дело, постепенно доводя до того состояния, когда дальнейшие дразнящие ласки равносильны смерти, и надо либо привести их к логическому концу, дать мне желанную разрядку, либо прекратить и сфокусироваться на других частях тела. И он, предвидя этот мучительный момент, оставляет мои половые органы в покое именно тогда, когда нужно это сделать, дает мне спокойно вдохнуть-выдохнуть и совсем немного остыть, не достичь температуры кипения слишком рано. Он встает на ноги, обхватывает меня, немного наваливается сверху — и я лишний раз чувствую, какой же он большой и сильный физически — и, легонько проведя носом по ключице, принимается за мои груди. Сначала едва облизывает мой сосок, будто пробуя на вкус, а затем смыкает на нем свои губы и начинает вырисовывать языком маленькие бесконечности, не торопясь, аккуратно, даже не издает никаких лишних звуков при этом. Я закрываю глаза и, откинув голову, наслаждаюсь этим, безусловно, приятным мини-массажем. Через некоторое время губы охватывают немного большую часть груди, и потому язык делает движения пошире. После того Йохан отрывается от этой груди, чтобы с мимолетной торжествующей улыбкой переключиться на другую — но теперь, помимо этого, он снимает с меня правую руку и уводит её вниз, чтобы…

Я с громким стоном сжимаю ноги на его спине сильнее. Его пальцы осторожно входят в меня; они кажутся мне раскаленными. И когда Йохан шевелит ими, одновременно стимулируя мою грудь, я выдыхаю оборванное:

— Боже…

И я не знаю, к какому богу или богине я сейчас обращаюсь — я успела стольких выдумать и стольким помолиться за одно лишь это мгновение. Я вся сжимаюсь на этих ловких пальцах, я начинаю принадлежать им, выгибаться ради их всезнающих движений, существовать только ниже пояса. Я таю все больше и больше и, кажется, скоро узнаю, где мой предел.

Йохан отпускает мои груди и орудует пальцами чуть более интенсивно. Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза, смотрит своим самым проницательным в мире взглядом, и я опять боюсь забыть, как дышать — настолько интимным и волнующим оказывается конкретно этот момент.

— У вас есть право на удовольствие, — говорит он мне тем же мурчащим басом. — Хотите его реализовать?

— Да! — я не задумываюсь об ответе ни на секунду.

— Тогда заявите об этом официально! — повелевает Йохан с усмешкой.

— Я хочу… реализовать… — я буквально захлебываюсь своими словами от того, как мне хорошо, и не узнаю свой голос. — Свое право на удовольствие!.. — последнюю часть фразы я просто выпаливаю на одном дыхании.

— Как вам угодно, — покровительственно произносит Йохан и не заставляет меня ждать.

Его пальцы движутся решительнее; я даже начинаю сама активно участвовать в этом процессе, двигаться вверх-вниз и сжиматься-разжиматься, сопровождая это всё постаныванием, близким к всхлипам. Я не хочу больше ничего, кроме близящегося вознесения, мое зрение становится мутным, и я едва улавливаю обстановку комнаты, свет лампы над нами, распахнутую рубашку Йохана, его немного приоткрытый рот и очертания его тела. В этой реальности лишь я, Йохан Адамс и наши с ним синхронные движения. Одной рукой он норовит заставить меня забыть о том, кто я такая, раствориться в ощущениях, а другой, напротив, заботливо придерживает, чтобы мой разум не сбежал далеко и надолго. Я оказываюсь на той самой тонкой грани, я разрываюсь между желанием продолжать дальше этот марафон чувств и желанием дойти, наконец, до своего катарсиса, своего личного вознесения. Йохан выбирает второе мое желание, как более приоритетное, и берет меня блицкригом.

Он ускоряется, я приспосабливаюсь к новому темпу и яростно вцепляюсь ногтями в его спину, всей своей сущностью сосредотачиваясь где-то в этой маленькой точке внутри, отвечающей за мое удовольствие, и вот, остаются считанные секунды до освобождения всего напряжения, что во мне кипит и сотрясается… быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее!..

И тут переломный момент, почти взрыв красок в голове.

Протяжный стон вырывается наружу вместе с выдохом.

Время в моей голове останавливается, приходит разрешение всей томившейся страсти, всего желания.

Мой долгожданный счастливый конец.

Я, издав еще несколько стонов постфактум, обмякаю на столе и тяжело дышу. Лишь спустя время я снова воспринимаю реальность целостно и вижу все вокруг себя четко. Йохан уже стоит сбоку от меня, наклонившись, и со странным беспокойством спрашивает:

— Джейн? С тобой все в порядке?

Я недоуменно смотрю на него и уж было открываю рот, чтобы ответить…

* * *

…но вдруг просыпаюсь в офисе за своим столом.

— Чего-о-о-о? — мямлю я, едва поднимая голову.

Напротив меня — мерцающий монитор включенного ноутбука, кружка с давно остывшим недопитым кофе, а под моими руками лежат какие-то бумаги, которые я успешно помяла во время сна.

— Слава Богу, ты жива! — облегченно вздыхает Йохан Адамс, мой коллега из-за стола напротив.

Мы проработали с ним на должности белых воротничков вот так лицом к лицу уже несколько лет и за это время успели неплохо сдружиться, несмотря на разные характеры.

— А если бы мистер Джеркинс увидел, что ты спишь? А если бы меня не было рядом? Я не могу постоянно спасать тебя, знаешь ли!..

Он всё причитает и причитает, и я окончательно разлепляю веки, чтобы увидеть его белую рубашку с милым разноцветным галстуком, озабоченное смазливое лицо и скромно сложенные на широкой груди руки. Йохан, конечно, хороший парень, но есть в нем что-то невыносимо странное и комичное, отчего не получается воспринимать его всерьез.

— Спасибо, что оказался здесь, — зажевав половину слов, отвечаю я и со сладким зевком тяну руки вверх. Но тут я осознаю, что что-то не так.

— Тебе следует лучше спать, — Йохан качает головой, — говорил я тебе, не сиди ты с этой консолью до ночи, ну, в самом деле…

Я не слушаю его нравоучения. Я лишь тупо смотрю на свои брюки — к счастью, следов не видно сквозь плотную ткань — и растерянно хлопаю глазами, отчетливо чувствуя количество теплой влаги там. Меня захлестывают воспоминания о том, что я видела во сне, и я, испуганно дернувшись, закрываю рот рукой.

— Что такое? Там таракан?! — немедленно пугается вместе со мной Йохан, прервав свои нотации.

Я в шоке смотрю на него, на его наивные голубые глаза, на короткие, недавно подстриженные светлые волосы, на весь его внешний вид, столь аккуратный и выглаженный, что почти нелепый, и ощущаю, как пылают мои щеки, а внутри грозит подняться новая волна вожделения.

— Хуже, — выдавливаю я, а в моей голове отчетливо, большими буквами, словно на транспаранте, повисает единственный вопрос:  _«Что. Это. Такое. Было?»_

— Но что же? — Йохан растерянно пятится, попутно наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть под мой стол.

Я не знаю, засмеяться ли мне, заплакать ли от того, что только что испытала свой сильнейший оргазм во время получасового сна на рабочем месте, да еще и от образа своего непутевого визави, а может, и вовсе разочароваться, что он же мне и не дал продолжить. Поэтому я, поднявшись со стула, восторженно выдаю первое, что мне приходит в голову:

— Знаешь, тебе бы так пошла форма полицейского!

И делаю я это, по всей видимости, достаточно громко, заставляя других присутствующих здесь работников и работниц обернуться и посмотреть на меня неодобрительным взглядом.

— Джейн… ты меня пугаешь…

Йохан совершенно сбит с толку. А я, ничего не объясняя, с нервным смехом решительно уношусь в уборную. И уже там меня посещает другая отчетливая мысль.

_«Чертов Йохан, а ведь он и правда красавец…»_


End file.
